Personality can be defined in terms of enduring individual differences in emotional, interpersonal, experiential, and motivational styles. The five factors of Neuroticism, Extraversion, Openness to Experience, Agreeableness, and Conscientiousness provide a comprehensive taxonomy of personality traits for the description of personality in aging men and women. Two studies were conducted as part of continuing program of research on these factors. In the first, alternative measures of the five factors were compared in peer ratings and both general agreement and specific differences were found. In the second, the correlation between general intelligence and Openness to Experience was examined, and showed that, although related, Openness is not equivalent to intelligence, and may be more strongly related to creativity.